Talk:Tailed Beast Control
Yugito Nii Why Yugito isn't in the list of the people, who are the jinchuuriki and can control a beast?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 20:29, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Because she isn't listed as one of the four able to do so in chapter 458. ~SnapperT '' 22:05, January 18, 2011 (UTC) thanks[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'''GothicWarrior]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 09:52, January 19, 2011 (UTC) What was the point... ...of the training arc if Naruto couldn't contorl the Fox's chakra if it's not a method of control?! Seriously, what logic is that? What is the point of the entire arc if Naruto isn't going to be listed as one of the few people to gain control over a Tailed Beast's power?--NaruHina fan (talk) 20:23, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Put some of the title as part of the post because huge titles like that look horrible. Naruto having more control over the fox doesn't mean he has full control over it. When he has the same relationship with the fox as Bee has with the Eight-Tails, then we'll talk. Omnibender - Talk - 20:27, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Its not 'more control'. Naruto has FULL ACCESS to all the Fox's power. He ripped it free, making it his. Thus, he has control over the beast. Again, what is the point of the entire arc if Naruto doesn't have control? Tell me that. There is no logic to that, its just wanting to exclude Naruto out of this like you have been trying to do for months if not years since Naruto took the Fox's chakra. You're downplaying the fact Naruto has the full chakra that the Fox had, thus he has full power and control over it. Again, WHAT. IS. THE. POINT. OF. THE. ENTIRE. ARC? The entire arc was gaining control over the Fox's power, yet you guys are being pigheaded to disallow that.--NaruHina fan (talk) 20:31, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :The arc does not have to have a point, Naruto can only control its chakra. He has no control over the fox whatsoever. Simple version: he wasn't listed in Danzō's list of people throughout history who could control the tailed-beasts, therfore, he's not able to control it fully. ' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 20:34, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :: And Danzo's list came before Naruto went to fight the Fox and rip out its chakra. Hell it was 41 chapters in the past and is no longer valid after Naruto gained control of the Fox's chakra. Controlling it's chakra (since Tailed Beasts are made of it) is the equivalent of controlling the beast, and has never alluded to be otherwise. Danzo's list is outdated by chapter 499. --NaruHina fan (talk) 20:37, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Having its chakra doesn't mean he has full control. If he had full control, he'd be able to do a full transformation, and perform a Tailed Beast Ball just like Bee did when he fully transformed against Taka. Naruto has done neither. Having more control doesn't mean he has full control. Yugito could transform, but that clearly isn't enough for her to be mentioned as having full control during the Kage summit, and Yugito seems to have more control than Naruto. Omnibender - Talk - 20:38, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :::: Tailed Beasts are made fully out of chakra. Taking said chakra away gives the Jinchuriki the ability to control it's powers fully. Naruto is making the Tailed Beast Rasengan-which looks EXACTLY like the Tailed Beast Ball, so he does technically have access to that. And it isn't 'more control', it is full control over the Fox's power since he took all of the Fox's power. It has never been alluded to that the method Naruto did wouldn't have gave him full control over the Fox's power. Again, that statement was made 41 chapters before Naruto was able to rip the chakra free from the Fox. --NaruHina fan (talk) 20:44, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Control (Verb): to exercise restraint or direction over; dominate; command. Naruto cannot make the fox do anything - unlike Killer Bee - who can team-up with the beast during battle, or Madara - who could make the fox do what ever he wanted it to do. Naruto cannot command the Nine-Tails to do anything. Heck, it would probably kill him the first chance it would get if it had any chakra. And you said "control its powers", not "control the beast itself". And a "Tailed Beast Rasengan" is not the same as the actual Tailed Beast Ball. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 20:46, March 6, 2011 (UTC)